Kiss Me Tender
by xNavarrox
Summary: KMT is the story about a cousin's burning lust for his relative, a burning lust that hurts him in more ways then one. The true question is, can he truly handle his lust and keep it in check before it gets out of hand? Find out. YukixKyou. YukixHatsu. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~** Greetings readers, this is the first fanfics I have posted for the readers on this site. As always I do not own the content or the materials used in this story but rather have decided to create a different scenerio then what we so have read from the original story. Again I warn that the content is not suitable for young children, and therefore cannot be held responsible for those who do not bother to read my warnings.  
>Feel free to rate and review.<br>**~End~**

Chapter One

_"Nh," Yuki moaned in delight.  
><em>_His body was alit with a burning fire. His skin burned with the joys of passion. He found it hard to breathe as the bright haired boy carefully suckled his way down his cousin's chest. His course velvet lips sent spasms of need through Yuki's body. The rat was not sure how much longer he could withstand the teasing that the cat so plainly delivered.  
><em>_Yuki ached as he had never ached before. His dick felt hot to the touch, it was solid and heavy, pre-cum glistening down its length. He felt as if his cousin would never reach that area. He wanted so much to grab Kyou by the head and thrust his length deep into the cat's mouth. The sheer vision of the idea nearly sent Yuki over board. He could only just imagine how succulent those velvet lips would taste over the tender flesh of his cock.  
><em>_God Kyou just had to hurry before Yuki burst with need. He groaned as Kyou's teasing suckling became faint butterfly kisses. If Kyou left him now the young grey haired boy was sure he was going to bust from his need and his want. It was like a burning fever that burned through his body. It claimed his every thought; it turned him hard at the mere sight of Kyou being half naked. God if Kyou quit now Yuki was more then sure he was going to bust.  
><em>"Yuki."  
><em>Kyou's voice was like a spell to Yuki, calling him to the cat like some poor fool. He could never refuse that voice. Oh but how he wanted to hear it pleading his name, to have it whisper the sweetest things in his ear. Yuki would give anything to have that voice be so kind and passionate to him, to caress him with a lover's melody.<br>_"Yuki."  
><em>Again the voice sounded more earnest then the first. The tone left Yuki's mind spinning in a world of mixed pleasure. He was too far lost in his dreams to let himself fall back into the reality of what was transpiring. Oh but he could not deny it either, for it was just too rich a treat. He had only dreamed of the day when Kyou would force him to bed. He had only dreamed of the day when Kyou's strong hands would remove the silken fabrics that hid Yuki's tender flesh. He had only dreamed of the day when Kyou's velvet lips would trace out every part of his body. The mere thought of it now made Yuki hotter.<em>

"YUKI!"

Yuki jumped awake at the shout. Panting slightly he glanced to his door to find Kyou standing there, basking in the morning sun. For a moment Yuki was too enchanted to realize that he had in fact been in a fantasy that only existed in his dreams.  
>"Now that you're awake," Kyou grumbled. "Breakfast is ready."<br>Yuki frowned in disappointment. Nodding to Kyou he waited until his cousin had left the room before he carefully removed the covers from his hot body. His dick ached with morning wood. Glancing at his door once more Yuki carefully began to stroke at the taunt flesh, edging its hunger off with his fingers. Like the throbbing flesh belong his hand, Yuki too was disappointed that it had been no more then a dream. He yearned for the day when it would be anything but.  
>Leaning back against his pillows Yuki closed his eyes and imagine Kyou basking in the golden sun once more. It was enchanting and beautiful. The way the sun glistened off the carrot-orange hair of Kyou's. The way it danced upon his smoothly tanned skin, gleaming with joy over the well formed muscles. Yuki suppressed a groan as he hammered at himself harder. His imagination danced into his vision of Kyou.<br>Soon it was not him stroking the throbbing flesh of his cock but Kyou, his strong hands performing spontaneously. It felt so good that Yuki could barely keep his voice from crying out in pleasure. He bit his lower lip to try and stay the cries. But his moans of pure delight nearly sent him into a fit. Part of him prayed for release while another begged for more. He dared not let this fantasy end. Biting his lips his imagination played him a scene of Kyou pumping his dick, twisting his hand around the throbbing shaft. The moves sent spasms up Yuki's spin. His voice escaped him finally, uttering out but one word.  
>"Kyou," he sang in a pleated moan.<br>Beneath his hand his dick jerked as it spurted its rich fluids outward. Like a great volcano it delivered its hot fluids out onto the unsuspecting. Yuki lay there gripping the spent shaft for a minute before he brought his hand away. Laying it against his pelvic bone he used his other hand to grab some tissues from the box beside his bed.  
>Too many mornings had he spent doing this. Too many mornings had he awoken with a burning need to feel the touch of his cousin's hands upon his flesh. Some would say it was unhealthy for the rat to dwell upon such a thing. Others might claim it was down right wrong and disturbing. No matter what others thought though, Yuki knew one thing for certain.<br>He needed Kyou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Did you have any interesting dreams?" Hatsuharu inquired fiddling with Yuki's tie.

They were currently in an abandoned room that the student council sometimes used. It was well past after school hours, but neither boy seemed to be in a hurry to leave their haven.

"No," Yuki answered.

"Hmm, don't lie to me Ouji."

Yuki bit back the moan that tickled at his throat. Hatsuharu was nipping at his neck, savoring the flesh that met his teeth. The cow slowly traced his way from the base of Yuki's collar to the one spot that sent Yuki's body wild. Meeting the tender flesh where the neck and ear met the ox licked at it long and slow. Yuki tightened his grip on the table and threw his head back. This caused the rebellious ox to smirk. Grabbing the back of Yuki's neck he carefully kissed across the newly exposed flesh. Taking his sweet, delicate time to suck at any flesh that was unfortunate enough to become taunt in his grasping teeth.

"Hatsuharu," Yuki moaned.

"Mmmm. Say my name like that again."

Yuki's breath was coming through in shallow gasp as the ox licked his way down Yuki's neck. His hands reached out expertly and drew Yuki's tie off in slow motion. Pulling it away he leaned back for a moment and wrapped it around his hands thoughtfully. Yuki could see the evil smirk in the ox's eyes.

"You make me hungry," the cow muttered.

The rat felt his face grow red hot under his cousin's eyes. Smirking the temperamental ox leaned forward and tucked his hands under Yuki's shirt pushing him back against the table. Yuki moaned slightly as Hatsuharu's hands slipped over his burning flesh. The ox leaned over Yuki and planted a butterfly kiss against the rat's smooth stomach. Reaching up under the shirt his forefingers played with Yuki's hardening male nipples. Yuki groaned loudly.

"Do you know," Hatsuharu paused, kissing at Yuki's flesh once more. "What you do to me?"

"No," Yuki breathed.

He was lost in the contours of Hatsuharu's ability to set his body aflame. Sighing Yuki closed his eyes, once again feeling that pang of wishing it wasn't Hatsuharu doing this, but instead it was Kyou. The ox's voice drew him from his fantasy before it began.

"You drive me wild," Hatsuharu whispered. "I dream of all the things I could do to you. To your sweet virgin ass."

Yuki groaned again as Hatsuharu's hand slid down his flaming body. Licking against Yuki's hardened nipple the rebellious youth popped the button on Yuki's pants and slid the zipper down.

"Hatsuharu-"

"Shhh," the ox beckoned.

"Nnh."

Yuki felt himself arch into Hatsuharu's grip. The ox smirked once more as his thumb traced over the sensitive tip of Yuki's cock. Rubbing the tender skin Hatsuharu slowly kissed upward to Yuki's ear. Nipping at it he slowly began to stroke the hardening shaft. The rat groaned.

"I dream of this," the ox whispered. "I dream of stroking your luscious cock until it spills for me."

"Hatsuharu-"

"Deny me," the boy challenged. "Tell me no."

The rat winced in pleasure as Hatsuharu's hand tightened on his shaft, pulling it with deliberate violence. The sensation of it all was painful but pleasant. It drove Yuki nuts with need.

"Deny me," the ox hissed.

Yuki groaned as Hatsuharu's strokes became faster. Gripping the cow's shoulders Yuki held onto him for dear life. He could hear the ox smirk. Nipping at Yuki's ear Hatsuharu moved his other hand down to Yuki's balls. The rat cries out when his cousin's hands gripped the tightened sacks.

"Scream for me Ouji. Scream my name."

The strokes became wild, pumping Yuki's dick in ways that he could never even begin to accomplish. He tightened his hold on Hatsuharu feeling his impending release climbing through his burning body. He was panting in need now.

Hatsuharu caught his mouth in a rough kiss. His tongue pushed past Yuki's lips and licked hungrily at the inside. Yuki moaned.

Leaving Yuki's balls Hatsuharu's hand stroked down the flesh until his fingers rasped against the hole of Yuki's ass. Gasping Yuki arched higher into his cousin. Nipping at Yuki's lips Hatsuharu toyed around the hole lovingly before he poked into the opening with the lip of his index finger. A cry of pleasure escaped Yuki's throat. Hatsuharu nipped at his neck as he poked into the hole again.

"Hatsu-"

"Shhh."

Yuki was lost in pleasure. His body burning with need. Closing his eyes he laid back against the table, unable to keep from moaning with the mounting pleasure. If the ox kept this up he was going to explode. He cried out when the ox's tongue rasped over the sensitive head of his cock.

"Come for me Ouji."

Hatsuharu's mouth enveloped Yuki's dick. Arching Yuki bit back a cry as the ox's tongue worked over the burning flesh. His mouth bobbing along the shaft with expertise. Gripping his cousin's shoulders Yuki threw his head back. He could feel the pressure mounting, building in his balls.

"Hatsuharu," he tried to warn.

But it was too late. Seconds later he exploded into his cousin's mouth. Release screaming with pleasure as it pumped his silken cum into the ox's mouth. Hatsuharu drank it up greedily. Once finished the ox pulled away and wiped at his mouth. Licking his lips he leaned over Yuki and kissed his cousin. Yuki moaned in the kiss, tasting the remnants of his cum. Hatsuharu pulled away slowly.

"Hatsuharu," Yuki could barely speak.

Hatsuharu smirked.

"Dream of the kitty doing that," the ox challenged.

Yuki was more then sure that was going to be the case come tonight.


End file.
